easter_and_easter_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown
It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown is a 1974 Easter special based on the comic strip Peanuts. Plot While most of the Peanuts Gang is getting ready for Easter, Linus, certain it is all a waste of time, tries convincing everyone the Easter Beagle will take care of everything, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. Only Sally believes him, though she still has some suspicions after the Halloween fiasco. Peppermint Patty and Marcie attempt to color eggs, but as it is Marcie's first time, she does not know how to prepare the eggs properly. Marcie's first attempt fails as she fries the eggs on a griddle and flips them with a spatula. In their second attempt, Marcie tries cooking four eggs on a waffle iron, then she unsuccessfully tries to put one in a toaster, then she takes that egg and the others and tries roasting the remaining eight eggs in the oven. In their third and final attempt, Peppermint Patty points out to Marcie the eggs have to be boiled. But Marcie breaks the eggs into a pot of boiling water, inadvertently cooking egg soup. At the end of that attempt, Peppermint Patty is out of money, so they can't buy any more eggs and thus can't make any more attempts. Woodstock, waking up shivering from a chilly spring rain in his open-air bird's nest, goes to Snoopy for help, so Snoopy goes to the department store to buy Woodstock a birdhouse. At first Woodstock hates it, but he soon renovates the interior into a quintessential 1970s bachelor pad, complete with a television, contemporary artwork, a sunken bed, carpeting and a quadrophonic stereo system. Curious to see the inside, Snoopy accidentally smashes the house to pieces when his snout gets stuck in the entry hole. So he goes back to the department store to buy another house for Woodstock. Lucy, unwaveringly believing that Easter is the "gift-getting season" much to Schroeder's chagrin, decides to have her own Easter egg hunt, hiding each egg she paints to find them all on Easter morning. Unknown to her, Snoopy follows behind her and takes the eggs. Easter morning arrives, and so does the Easter Beagle (Snoopy), tossing eggs to everyone, even tossing one into Woodstock's new bird house. Unfortunately he runs out of eggs by the time he gets to Charlie Brown and responds with an embarrassed smile as he gives his friend the now empty basket. Peppermint Patty and Marcie's whole situation ends with the delivery of their eggs, upon which Marcie asks Peppermint Patty what to do with the eggs at this point, and she tells her that you put salt on them and eat them. Marcie follows this order, but gets it all wrong by eating it shell and all, after which she tells Peppermint Patty that it "Tastes terrible, sir," driving Peppermint Patty to slap her forehead in exasperation, dropping her own egg on the ground in the process. It does not take long for Lucy to realize that the Snoopy gave her one of her own eggs, and 10 weeks later, Lucy is still brooding about it, so Linus suggests she go and talk about it with Snoopy. She goes out to Snoopy's doghouse to pick a fight, but Snoopy takes the fight out of her with a disarming kiss on the cheek. Gallery Easter and Easter Specials wiki has a collection of images from It’s the Easter Beagle, Charlie BrownCategory:1974 releases Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:Based on comic strips